That is A Little Awkward
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Everyone at Ritsu's table all go out for a dinner with their lovers. Everyone begins to find it a little awkward. RANDOM ONE SHOT. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

It started of normal, everyone was dead on the floor from working so hard over the month finishing the deadline. To celebrate, each table would take their lover and all of them would go out for a dinner with everyone at the table.

The thirty old male stood there with his boyfriend: Yukina Kou a twenty-one year old, art student. For the thirty year old man he thought that in some way, he had it worse. He would be the only one brining his boyfriend to the dinner.

Once Yukina had heard about the dinner he was all excited. He made sure that he was off work to go to the special dinner with his boyfriend and his co-workers. The two sat at a table waiting for another six.

Mino had been off for the week with the flu, so he wasn't really invited to the dinner. The next pair to walk in was Hatori with an unknown male. Upon seeing the two males already at the table Chikai, Hatori's lover, lit up quite a bit.

He was quite worried if they were gonna be the only gay pair there. The dark- haired male stood up and gave a warm welcome to his co-worker. The two never said a word, they just gave each other a look, which they both knew what it meant, 'I thought we were going to be the only bay couple here,' Hatori took a seat beside Kisa while Chikai took a seat beside Yukina.

"Hello, I'm Chiaki Yoshino, a mangaka at Marukawa," Yukina grinned before shaking his hand and introducing himself.

"Hello, I'm Yukina Kou, an art student. I work at a mangamstore and have never heard of you," Chikai told him the reason for that, that he used a pen name.

The four chatted happily for a while till Takano walked in not too long after. He was frowning slightly. He walked over taking a seat beside Hatori.

"Where's your lover?" Kisa asked with confusion. Takano rolled his eyes before annoncing.

"He didn't want to walk in together, so he'll be in, in a few. He is scared that he would be laughed at because we were both male," he rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Go tell him, that it is only male. Now we are only waiting for Rittie to show up. That will be awkward, he'll be bringing, his fiancee," Takano chuckled to himself before standing up and getting his lover. He walked to the door and found his boyfriend on a bench.

"Apparently our table, all have boyfriends," he chuckled. Ritsu turned round with shock but his face then fell back into his scowl.

"Yeah, but they both know us. We are at the same table, your my boss," Takano took his hand then lead him inside. Ritsu kept his eyes on the ground as he walked. He heard a gasp and cringed slightly. He took his seat next to who ever.

"Rittie, I didn't know you were dating..." Kisa began. Yukina looked at them confused then cocked his head to the side.  
"Shouta, who is the editor in that pair?" Kisa laughed before shaking his head with what he had to say next.

"They both are. Onadera is the rookie and Takano was showing him the ropes. He showed him the ropes apparently very well," he chuckled. Takano shook his head before reaching over and flicking Kisa's ear.

"Don't go sprouting nonsense" he hissed. Kisa looked at them both with confusion. He didn't understand.

"We went to the same middle and high school. We dated 10 years ago," Everyone at the tables jaw opened. Chiaki was the first one to speak.

"I assume that you haven't been dating for that long then?" They both shook their head. Ritsu looked to the Mangaka with a small smile.

"Stuff happened, there was some confusion. I went over seas to study," he summarises. Chikai nodded then looked to the nervous male.

"Stop asking me questions. I want to know about all of you guys," Ritsu smiled. Kisa blushed and so do Chiaki.

"We won't say unless you tell us what the 'stuff' was," Kisa smirked. He really hoped that Ritsu would just drop it but he didn't. The emerald eyed male looked to Kisa before taking a deep breath.

"We had just had sex, when i asked if he loved me. He laughed. I thought he meant, are you kidding, i kicked him, and left to go over seas. Truth was that he was laughing as it was a stupid question, because he did love me. Your turn?" Kisa gaped at Ritsu. He didn't know he was going to actually say, now he had to say how he was stalk the male and go to the manga store where he worked only to see his face.

"Hatori and Chiaki first," he hesitated. Chikai only nodded before starting his story off.

"We were childhood friends..." He explained how they got together and such. It was now Kisa to talk. How he didn't want to say, so his over caring boyfriend said instead.

"Well i work at a manga store. Kisa would come in everyday, pretend to read, but was actually looking at me, since he thought i had a pretty face. We ended up chatting thanks to...the sales person...we had coffee and then kissed. He was a bit confused by it then we chatted a bit  
and started dating,"

Takano chuckled at something before tapping Ritsu gently on the foot. The light brunette blushed heavily before giving him a dark glare, not to say it. He picked up a fork randomly and stared at his reflection for no reason.

The awkward silence broke when Ritsu got a call. He looked at the caller ID. Ritsu looked to Takano before bowing and standing up.

"An-chan," he gasped as he answered his phone. He looked back at his table then exited outside. It was then that he saw An-chan with another girl. They rushed over to him and An kissed his cheek. Ritsu wiped of the lipstick then walked back inside is head low.

He took a seat next Chiaki then kept his head low as An and her friend took a seat next to them. Takano gave his boyfriend a deep glare as An cuddled into his arm. Kisa chuckled slightly at how awkward the situation had become.

"You know, this is guys night," Ritsu rolled his eyes looking towards Yukina. An pouted then looked to Ritsu with a frown.

"Why don't you introduce me then," the raven nodded then pointed to Chiaki, who was next to him.

"This is Chikia Yoshino, next to him is Yukina Kou, then Kisa Shouta, along from him is Hatori Yoshiyuki and then Takano Masamune, who you have already met," An smiled at them before introducing herself.

"Hi I'm An Kohinata, Ritsu's fiancee," all the males laughed. They knew that she clearly wasn't. He wouldn't be on a date with Takano if the two were really getting married. But for kicks Kisa had to make light conversation.

"Rittie you never told us that you had a cute fiancee, when is the wedding?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the two. Ritsu glared at his co-worker who was enjoying every moment off it. Chikai dedicded that he wanted to play along as well.

"Yeah RITTIE, when is the wedding?" He laughed. Kisa and Chikai gave each other a large smile, bitting their lips with laughter.

"An, I told you that I will not be marrying you. Please don't lie like that. Kisa, Chiaki, I told you about this situations. Weren't you listening?" Ritsu said with a sort of glare. All the males watched as An ran away with a teary face.

Kisa and Chiaki gave each other a high five, laughing. "Ouch Rittie, that was harsh," The male at the end shrugged. He didn't care. The friend that was with An, went to slap his his face, but Takano caught it with a frown.

"Ritsu has told her on countless times that he will not be marrying her. So it is her own fault, and she is now looking for attention. Go chase after her, if you wish, but none of us will be" Takano raised an eyebrow then sat back down.

"Okay that was a little awkward," Yukina finally spoke

**A really random story that I have been dying to write for fun. No plot really. I have a,ways wanted to write a short Sekai story with all the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a little awkward. Mino returned with that cheery smile. He took his seat at his girl chair and began to catch up on all the work that he had missed. The oldest of the lot was staring at the newest rookie and to the empty seat where the editor in chief would sit.

He then looked across to see Hatori working hard. He found it hard to believe that all three of them were dating someone within Murakawa. He had barely enough time with Yukina. How on earth do they manage to spend time together.

The manga-ka, Chikai would have no time what so ever, even if they did tend to go to each others house. Both schedules are just chaotic. Kisa looked at the rookie before leaning over to his side and jabbing him in said side.

The green eyed male jumped, he gave the older male a glare before his frown turned into a smile. Kisa was always so kind to him, nosy and sometimes up to no good, but always good hearted.

"Did you two...get it on last night?" He laughed as Ritsu went extremely red. The two were hit on the head by a bit of rolled up newspaper. The duo looked up to see Takano with a stern look on his face.

"You two, stop gossiping and go back to work."

Kisa chuckled to himself. He began to look through one of his manuscripts before turning to the young editor and laughed, "I guess not," Ritsu blushed a deep shade red. He turned back to his computer and began to type up important information.

Kisa looked up to Hatori, who apparently over heard and was smirking as well. The two looked to each other sniggering at Kisa's last phrase. Ritsu forced himself not to react. He continued to look at the computer screen.

A phone buzzing could be heard on the table. Takano had answered the phone then stood up. He walked past Ritsu before turning to him with a glare. "Onodera, you have a fax to collect. Collect mine as well. Irika just posted me hers," the rookie only nodded saving the document.

"Onodera? Someone must be on the naughty list, by the way, I'm timing you," Kisa chuckled as well as Hatori who was enjoying this far too much. The poor rookie rushed out the way to collect the fax's then as he was returning, saw Takano at the vending machine gettting a coffee. He handed one to his lover then got one for himself.

"What are they giggling about?" He asked out of curosity. Ritsu blushed before taking a sip of the ice coffee before answering the question.

"Kisa had asked if we had done it last night. You hit us on the head. He said apprently not, and just now he said he was timing me and i was apparently on your naughty list," Takano chuckled then ruffled his lovers soft brown hair.

"Ignore them but if you want, you can make fun of Yukina's age. I'll accept that," Ritsu laughed then handed him the manuscript from his manga-ka. The two headed back with the coffee's and sat down. Kisa was texting someone. It was on his own personal phone, so Ritsu knew that it had to be Yukina.

"Is the high school finished already?" He asked reading over the text. Kisa nodded without properly thinking over the previous statement. After he had nodded he had heard Hatori and Takano chuckle.

It was then that he thought about what the rookie had said before glaring at him, "Hey!" Ritsu smiled at the pouting thirty year old. Mino sat their with a smile, not understanding what the small comments were all about.

"That's not fair, you caught me of guard," Ritsu laughed once again as well as Takano.

"Ah so you're teaming up now. You in the good books now," Ritsu laughed before going over to Kisa's ear.

"I've been in the good books all this time," Kisa blushed heavily at the thought of the two. He looked to Hatori who was grinning at the little fight that was happening between the two.

"Are you thinking dirty. Don't worry in a few years you'll be able to get 'into' the good books," Kisa frowned shaking his head. Takano had heard what the two were saying but decided not to react. He was silently enjoying it.

"Now I know who the real monster is at this table," Ritsu laughed getting back to his work. Though he had been getting picked on, he was enjoying tormenting Kisa a little.

The day carried out with the two ever so often bringing something up. It was when they were at the meeting did Kisa, begin to get up to mo good. He took a seat beside Hatori on the opposite side of Takano. Mino was at the end of the table. The only available space left for Ritsu was next to his lover.

When Ritsu entered he took a seat beside Takano. He never said a thing then took out his files for the presentation. Through the thing, Takano was looking up to Ritsu with his head resting in his hand. Kisa was staring between the both enjoying every second of this.

-RING-

Ritsu paused, looking at his pocket. Takano nodded and Ritsu excused himself, "Hello mother?" Takano frowned then looked over the presentation that his lover had prepared.

"Kisa, are you gonna stop staring at us like that. It is rather creepy. Will you get over it?" At that Ritsu walked in handing his phone to Takano.

"I told my mother, go speak to her," Takano smiled before taking the phone.

"Hello"

"Yeah that is me, I'm Sega,"

"I don't care, he is mine. And i will not be giving him up to An,"

"Sorry, but i we are in a meeting. So if we can be excused. Thank you,"

Takano looked to Ritsu then gave him a loving smile. He finally told his mother that they were dating again. He was so happy. He wanted devour him right there. But obviously he could not. For the first time in a long time, Mino frowned before saying.

"Well that was awkward," the other two laughed nodding their heads.

"True dat," Kisa laughed once again.

**Someone asked to carry it on so i did. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. It didn't have much of Chiaki or Yukina only because they have no reason to be up with them.**


End file.
